bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic 7: Google Book Search
Topic 7: Accessing Google Book Search Purpose: ''Google Book Search gives Carroll students access to book citations (monographs, pamphlets, etc). Some materials are available in Full Text #Carroll Students, access the ''Carroll Homepage ''at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ using the preferred Firefox browser #Choose Students #Choose Resources #Choose My Courses #Give your ''Login and Password #Choose the "Triple Gate"- 3 horizontal bars icon (top right) for the Library #Choose Google Book Search. Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Note: beginning August 2011, the new NexLearn prefers the Firefox browser. Topic 7A: Searching Google Book Search #Recommended: Choose Advanced Search #Recommended:'' Choose the checkoff box for ''Full View only #Type in a search (i.e., Calvinism) and select the Google Search ''button #Choose an entry to view full text (when available) Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to Tip: visit the librarian's blog to access a growing collection of subject-specific full text Google Books Topic 7B: Researching with Google Book Search ''Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in Google Book Search; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 5 strategies: ''' ''Strategy 1: '''What are you looking for?'' In NexLearn, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching Strategy 2: '''Do you need a one-two punch? ''' Do the same search with the "Full View" limit selected, AND with "Full View" switched off; citations for items that are not full text are still valuable (see Strategy 4 below) Strategy 3: '''What terms describe what you're searching for? ''' Keep a list of search terms you'v used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 4: '''What do I do with these citations? ' Please send comments or questions to me Even a citation you find that isn't in full text (i.e., readable on screen) may be obtainable. I can help you determine your options and let you decide when and how to pursue them. ''Strategy 5: '''Learn more about searching' ' In '''Google Book Search', choose About Google Books Or, click the ?''' beside the resource in '''NexLearn for a tutorial '''''TIPS: TIP: Visit the librarian's blog to access a growing collection of subject-specific full text Google Books ''' '''Another TIP: If you're looking for Full Text Books '''and didn't find what you want here, you can '''also try '''searching ''Seminary Library'' (see Topic 3) or 'Questia '(see Topic 4); '''for non-full text citations, try searching OCLC FirstSearch and select the ''WorldCat database (see Topic 2). '''Another TIP: For some power searching query construction pointers, ACL's Murl Winters suggests a visit to Wendy Boswell's About.com page Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Topic 7C: Google Book Search and Google Ebooks The newly announced Google Ebook store (located at http://books.google.com/ebooks) includes materials searchable in Google Book Search. '''''TIPS: Learn where to find video versions of the Carroll Tutorials here... Category:Topics, Books, Ebooks, Full Text, Google, Websites